A refrigerator is used to supply cold air generated at an evaporator to a storage compartment (e.g., a refrigerating and/or freezing compartment) to maintain freshness of various food products stored in the storage compartment. Such a refrigerator includes a body, in which a storage compartment is defined to store food at a low-temperature state. A door is mounted to a front side of the body to open or close the storage compartment.
A cooling cycle is included in the refrigerator to cool the storage compartment through circulation of a refrigerant. A machine compartment is also defined in the body to accommodate a plurality of electric elements used to configure the cooling cycle.
For instance, the cooling cycle includes a compressor to perform a temperature/pressure increasing operation upon a low-temperature/low-pressure gaseous refrigerant such that the low-temperature/low-pressure gaseous refrigerant is changed into a high-temperature/high-pressure gaseous refrigerant. The cooling cycle also includes a condenser to condense the refrigerant supplied from the compressor, using ambient air, an expansion valve to perform a pressure reducing operation upon the refrigerant supplied from the condenser such that the refrigerant is expanded, and an evaporator to evaporate the refrigerant emerging from the expansion valve in a low pressure state, thereby absorbing heat from the interior of the refrigerator.